vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rainbow Quartz
|-|Steven Fusion= |-|Rose Fusion= Summary Rainbow Quartz is the fusion of Rose Quartz or Steven Universe and Pearl. While her Rose counterpart was only briefly shown, without much information on her, they formed once again as Rainbow 2.0 in Change Your Mind, using their parasol to fly and catch the falling gems of Ruby and Sapphire. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-A | At least 6-C, likely''' higher''' Name: Rainbow Quartz Origin: Steven Universe Gender: Genderless (Though is referred to as male or gender neutral) | Genderless (Though appears as and commonly referred to as female) Age: Over 6000 years old Classification: Gem (Rose Fusion), Gem/Human Hybrid (Steven Fusion), Crystal Gem, Fusion of Rose Quartz/Steven Universe and Pearl Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Gem Physiology (Grants Regeneration (High-Mid), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Body Control, Biological Manipulation, Fusionism, Self-Sustenance (Types I, II, and III), Automatic-adjustment to different strengths of gravity, Pocket Reality Manipulation (All Gems have a pocket dimension of infinite size contained within their gemstone), Sealing (Via Bubbles), and BFR (Via Bubbles)), Large Size (Type 0), Skilled Spear wielder, shield wielder, parasol wielder, and swordsman, Weapon Creation, Levitation/Flight, Limited Light Manipulation (Can fire a rainbow out of her parasol while using it for flight) Attack Potency: At least Large Mountain level (Should at least be comparable to Smoky Quartz, who was capable of easily defeating Jasper. Shouldn't be far behind Opal in power) | At least Island level, likely higher (Superior to the combined power of Pearl and Rose Quartz) Speed: Relativistic Reactions and Combat Speed (At least as fast as Pearl and Rose) Lifting Strength: At least Class G (Should be much stronger than Garnet and Rose) Striking Strength: At least Large Mountain Class | At least Island Class, likely higher Durability: At least Large Mountain level | At least Island level, likely higher (Should be far more durable than Rose), Multi-Continent level with Rose's shield and bubbles Stamina: Limitless so long as her gems aren't damaged or destroyed Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: Shield, Rose's Sword, Spear, Parasol Intelligence: Very High (Comparable to Pearl, who is capable of building a functioning space ship and a combat-ready robot out of spare parts in a very short time span) | Incredibly High, Tactical Genius (Comparable to Rose, who is regarded as the most intelligent of the Crystal Gems, led her small rebel force to victory over the Homeworld forces despite being heavily outnumbered, as well as Pearl who is also notably intelligent) Weaknesses: Sufficient damage to her physical form can revert her back to Steven/Rose and Pearl Notable Attacks/Techniques: Parasol Proficiency: Rainbow Quartz can, by mixing Pearl's spear and Steven's/Rose's shield, summon their weapon: a large parasol, with pastel pink and violet tones with a yellow star design on top of it. When used, it enables Rainbow Quartz to easily float through the air. *'Rocket Parasol': Rainbow Quartz can ride their parasol as if it were a witch's broomstick. When flying, the parasol gives off a rainbow-colored trail-boost. *'Speed of Descent Regulation': Carried over from Steven, Rainbow Quartz can control how fast they fall via the parasol. Key: Steven Fusion | Rose Fusion Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Steven Universe Category:Cartoon Network Category:Regeneration Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Immortals Category:Spear Users Category:Shield Users Category:Fusions Category:Sword Users Category:Gems Category:Crystal Gems Category:Aliens Category:Size-Shifters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Biology Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:BFR Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Parasol Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Flight Users